ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunder (BC)
"What do you want?!" - Cannon "The Omnimatrix, and your head." - Sunder Sunder, known widely as Sunder the Retriever, is a major antagonist in Buster and Cannon. He is also the main antagonist of the first half. Biography Sunder is widely known as one of the most fearsome bounty hunters of the known universe. He's been under the service of several villains, but is now under Baron Nul. Nobody knows who he is though, as only Sunder knows: Sunder was formerly a member of a backwater planet, who worked within their military forces. During the invasion of an empire, Sunder watched as his planet went up in nuclear flames, alongside everyone else. Since then, he's become a soulless husk of a man, and agreed to save his world - if it means being the executioner. Sunder took the job, and would kill anyone who the empire deemed a 'threat' to their plans. He soon quit this job, once that empire crumbled to dust - just like his planet. Sunder became a lone hunter, who set his sights on the Galvan's Omnimatrix V. He was warned by a traitor within The Noble, and came after the pod during it's launch. With one strike of his Power Axe, he managed to damage the Omnimatrix. However, a surge of pure power from the weapon knocked Sunder into the Null Void. There he met Baron Nul, who enlisted Sunder amongst his army of Null Void prisoners. When the time came, Mrs. Madame sent Sunder back into the world, to obtain the Omnimatrix. Personality Sunder is bloodthirsty and ruthless, stopping at nothing to get his prey. As an executioner, he carries out death and destruction wherever he goes. Nobody escapes Sunder - alive. This persistence is what makes him an excellent bounty hunter. Sunder has no issues to stop him from getting what he wants. He will kill anything that moves, or tries to resist him. His lack of honor and decency is what makes him a terrifying foe. His vile, evil nature knows no bounds, and is unparalleled by others, as a hunter. Sunder makes no attempts to hold back. He prefers to go for the kill. Appearance Sunder has many ties to both his OV and UAF appearances, sort of like a composite. He is a large, hulking humanoid alien with grey skin. He has a black overall-like outfit with a red trim, and completely white hair. Sunder wears spikes on both of his shoulders, with spikes on his boots too. Sunder wears a helmet with indentions over where his eyes should be, like scars. He wears black pants, with red boots, and red gloves with spikes. Sunder has a black trim around his face, with two slits for a nose. His eyes are a deep black, with red pupils. Powers and Abilities 'Powers/Abilities' Sunder possesses enhanced abilities. Such as, enhanced strength, durability, stamina, and speed. He is a skilled fighter, abled to easily beat Pike, and go hand to hand with many other fighters. He easily thrashes several of Buster's aliens. 'Paraphernalia' While Sunder enjoys fighting, he prefers using gadgetry. He has a strong weapon known as the 'Power Axe'. This axe sends whatever it slices to a different dimension, or even to other dimensions he knows about. To do this, it needs to be charged fully. However, when charged halfway, it will cause major physical harm and discomfort. Sunder uses a glider as transport. This allows him to get around quickly, and his glider can keep up with Devil Ray. Trivia *Merciless' chose Sunder as a villain because of how cool he thought the character was. He also remembered seeing Singlehanded. *Sunder is voiced by Keith David. In terms of comparisons, he sounds almost exactly like Spawn. Category:Male Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:MercilessOne Category:Buster and Cannon Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens